Star Crossed
by Gr33d
Summary: War has broken out all throughout space. Two fractions, Colonail Space, and the Federation, have waged war upon each other. But caught in the middle of this war are three friends that work together as bounty hunters. How are they going to make their own?


**Hidden Memory001…**

The great renowned scientist glanced out the window at the thousands of brilliant lights that filled space, knowing that back at home his lovely wife, his hope and inspiration to move on, and more recently the mother of his two month old son, was looking out at those same stars.

Kyle was never considered a bad man. All his life he worked hard to move forward science. Not for money, or fame, or any other personal gain, but because it was his passion. Kyle helped to found a science that would merge together religion and science. A science of gods, called Chronology. He had found proof that a race of gods did exist, and even found hints that any living being could enter this race. But after his starting success, which gave him enough money to pay off his life-long debts, he entered into a secrete branch of the government and his passion became a government funded program. And all he had to do to keep his funding was to come up with a way to make a living being part of this godly race. But that's when Kyles' luck ran out. He made progress, but his employers were unimpressed and a few hours ago announced that they would be closing the project.

Now our "good man" is faced with a problem where no matter what he does it seems a "bad decision". A tear runs down his eye as he runs the thoughts through his head. He's come so far, and already proved so much that others said didn't exist. And now he even has an untested serum which he has com to call the elixir of "god". But now here's the problem. The government has pulled their funding, and refused him the time to proceed with his experiments to develop a finished project. He ran his hands through his ruffled black hair, which was beginning to turn gray as he ran his choices through his head, hoping that the obvious answer would just jump into his head.

Should he just let it go, lose his passion, his job, his apartment, and all of his resources. Or should he test the serum on his only son. He would gladly jab the needle into his own skin, but it had to be used on something not yet fully developed. He took the glasses from his face, wiping them on his lab coat.

"If I test this on him, there's a chance that it _will_ work, and then he'd be living an un-believable life". He started talking to himself. Which a life of mathematics and experiments has often leaded him to do, and perhaps even that gray hair had something to do with this bad habit. "But, will that make me a bad father? If it's not ready it'll kill him… But if I don't do anything then we'll lose everything, and probably end up starving, or homeless, or both." Another tear crept down his cheek and fell to the stainless steal floor. He turned away from the window, wondering what his wife would want him to do. The small dark bathroom was empty, a few stalls were bolted to the wall, and a couple sinks sat against the other wall. All the easy to clean down to business stainless steal. Finally he made his way out. The big metal door rose up with a mechanical hum as he approached it, revealing his lab. The lab was a huge mechanical room, with monitors hanging from each wall, and a number of contraptions scattered across the room. But in the center of the room was a group of desks, where Kyle and his team worked out their problems. But tonight a small cradle sat next to the desk, with a screaming baby in it, and a man years behind Kyle huddled over it talking softly to the baby. His soft curious eyes shot up as the door opened.

"Sir, I don't know what's wrong, he just started crying." Explained the man as the bundle of rags in the cradle screamed himself red in the face. A small smile found its way on Kyles' face as he lifted his child from the cradle.

"That's ok now. You just missed your dad didn't you young !." He spoke. The wailing became softer and softer as he cradled his child in his arm.

"Well, glad that's over." Spoke the man dressed in the same lab coat and black shoes as Kyle. His name plate read James Struthers.

"Oh he's just a bit cranky away from his mother. Thanks for watching him for me James." The two men sat at there desks, watching the small baby suck his thumb against his fathers chest.

"So… Figure anything out yet?" Questioned James. The inexperienced scientist was appointed as Kyles aid when he accepted the governments funding, and he respected everything about Kyle, wanting to be just like him.

"James… We're going to experiment on !." He replied. James blinked back his shock, almost as if he expected this, and slid his chair across from his hero that he would later die for.

"Sir… Are you sure?" He questioned. "We could ask for more time, or continue the experiments on our own-"

"No, they're not going to give us anymore time… If this serum doesn't work I'm through… But if it works… Then he'll live a happy life." A single tear drifted down, which caught James by surprise. But James smiled at Kyle, who starred down at his sleeping son.

"Yes sir… When do you want to?" Questioned James. "We don't have much time before they come to close us down." Kyle rose to his feet, pulling out a drawer on his desk and rummaging through it.

"We'll do it now." He spoke. Do it now or I'll never be able to bring myself to do it, he thought to himself. James got up moving to his side, with a small bottle in his hands. The bottle contained a glowing purple liquid, the elixir. He laid his son down on the desk, and began to clean his arm. ! instantly began crying on the desk, wanting to feel the warmth of his father. James held out the serum, placing the needle into it.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned one last time, but Kyle gave no response, he simply took the needle and slid it into his sons' arm. A new level of wailing rung through the lab as the elixir began to drain from the veil. Even though sweat was pouring from his brow his arms worked as steady as a surgeons. But as the liquid emptied the screams came to a halt, and as silence engulfed the lab panic surged through the scientists.

"God! He's not moving!" Screamed James. Kyle starred down at the motionless corpse as James sprinted away. His once calm fingers were now trembling with fright as they made their way to ! 's throat, searching praying for a pulse.

"No… What have I done?" He whispered. His eyes filled with tears as thoughts of how his son would never speak his first word, never learn to walk, never get a girlfriend, or give him grandchildren. His leg began to twitch as he slammed his fists on the desk, sending a few pens rolling to the floor.

"The medics are on their way." Spoke James, but Kyle was paying him no attention. Why? What went wrong? What? How am I going to tell Emily?

James opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but he was at a loss. He settled for rummaging through papers around the desk, trying to think of what to do.

"I killed him…" Whispered Kyle. He placed his finger on his sons' palm as the memory of his wife in the delivery room replayed in his mind. And finally James settled for laying his hand on his heroes' shoulder, and waiting in silence.

Both scientists took pride in the fact that they were so aware of the world around them, but during those moments of silence they were completely clueless to the world. Kyle was swimming in the world of "what if", and James was reliving the party held at the lab congratulating Kyle for his first born, he was so happy, he had a passion, money, a wife, and then a son… He had the complete package. But even though they have spent their lives studying the world they were both completely oblivious to the way ! 's body began to glow. No one noticed his eyes twitching, and when he wrapped his hand around his father and let out a scream that instantly turned his face blue, they were shaken from their minds and were instantly snapped back to reality.

"My god!" Cried James as Kyle scooped him up into his arms.

"He's alive!" James now joined Kyle as they both spilled tears onto the floor. And he glanced at Kyle… The look on his face was pure happiness, a look that he would remember until the day he died. And when he later gives his life up to his hero, this picture would be filling his mind.

**Star-crossed Chapter one; Happy families**

A small clanking sound of claws on metal echoed through the hall as a small Gatomon raced through the station, searching for her companions and finally when she reached the end of the hall the steel door rose up with a mechanical hum, revealing a small room, complete with a bathroom, dresser, and two people fucking each other in the bed.

"You two are going at it _again?_" She squealed. The two lumps under the sheets stopped moving as a voice came in reply.

"O Beth baby, you're just mad we didn't come get you." Spoke the half –naked man. The sheets crept down to the figures waist, revealing a tall built man with short black hair which was cut in a simple bowl cut, and a being that didn't classify as either a human, or a digimon, she was as tall as the man and looked almost human, but had a modest rack, and was covered in white fur, a tail and pointed cat-like ears.

"You wish! Jason you're good but please your dick is still not as big as your' ego." Retorted Beth. Beth and Jason continued to bicker as the third person slipped into a small orange tee shirt. She, like the others, was an outcast. She was neither human nor digimon, but a hybrid, a mix of both. Or as others call her, a freak from some crazed old man. But once she pulled up her jeans (which have a small hole in the rear for her tail.) she couldn't put up with the bickering.

"O please you two, just get married." She joked. They both turned silent as a small hue of blush filled both of their cheeks. "Bethany, did you want something?" She questioned. Bethany jumped at this as her memory was shot back to the reason she was so franticly searching for her friends.

"Yeah! There's a message coming in from the widows web." She explained.

"Well, did you ever think of answering it?" Spoke Jason as he got out of the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor.

"You know if _someone_ would teach me how to use the freaking computers perhaps I would!" she hollered. As they walked out of the room Bethany and Jason resumed their arguing. But even though they bitched like crazy the three of them have saved each others life many times before. But what you don't know, what most of the galaxy doesn't know, is that the three of them are bounty hunters, and before the two reigning governments, the colonial government and the federal government, clashed in their great war they were considered rich. But their luck ran out, and during the Great War the federal governments' currency became worthless, and now they bounce from job to job, hardly making enough to survive.

The trio turned into another room, which was clustered with multiple junked up computer consoles. In the far right corner a small red light blinked over and over again. Jason punched a few keys on the console, stopping the flashing light and activating a small view screen on the wall. Even though the screen had many cracks and scratches on it the message was still legible, it read;

"Sender: Widows Web

To: Members

Topic: Bounty

A new bounty has been placed a few minutes ago, and even though the applicant wishes to remain secrete, we think you guys are gonna like this one. Also we were unable to send the guilds papers, an explanation can be found in the papers usual attachment."

Two links followed the message, one that held the info of the new bounty, and one that usually led to the guild papers. Jason clicked on the bounty file, and after a few seconds of mechanical clicking another screen appeared on the view screen.

"Sender: Unknown

Mark: William (Last name unknown)

Contact info: Widows Web

The mark is a tall white male, hazel eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair. His name is William, but he's been going by many different alias's lately. He is often seen wearing a black leather coat, and is almost always seen with a female Guilmon. He does carry a weapon, a sword that looks as if it's made of flesh. The sword is an experiment of my organization and the mark stole it from us, it is necessary to obtain the mark (alive) and the sword for the reward. The mark was last spotted in Federal space on Earth. Once you have obtained the mark and the sword contact me VIA the Widows Web, you will be given a drop off location and your reward. The reward for this bounty is 1,000,000,000 Colonial credits."

"Holy shit!" Whispered Jason as the others gasped in shock. "God, someone went crazy with the zeros." His eyes began to glow with excitement. But Bethany was looking at the screen with dismay.

"I dunno-" She started. "This doesn't feel right." Whined Bethany.

"WHAT? Are you joking? Count the digits Beth, and that's _colonial_ credits." Jason bounded down on her, quickly over ruling her.

"Jason, I think she's right. I mean come on, that much money for someone with a simple sword?" Joined Cait.

"Come on, you too Cait? Girls, imagine what we can buy with that. Hell we can just move into Colonial space. We can get out of this Hell hole, just like you two always talked about." The girls faced Jason, who felt as if he was gonna go crazy if they passed this up. "Cait… Earth isn't that far away, and that's where you're from, so it will be like visiting home for you." He explained. Caits' eyes wondered to the floor.

"Home is a place _I_ try to avoid." She retorted. Jason flinched back, realizing his mistake.

"Cait… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that… Look, were already running low on dough and this job can really make us." (Or brake us thought Bethany, but she kept quietly to herself.). The group fell into silence, each one of them were contemplating just how much that ten-digit figure was worth.

"Fine… I'll do it." Spoke Cait. Jason shifted his glance to Bethany as she read and re-read the message.

"Come on Beth baby. You know it just gives _us_ more reasons to get down and dirty." He joked. Bethany shot him a single doubtful glance, but then a small smile met her lips.

"Well I can't just abandon Cait. I mean who knows how many times you'd rape her if I wasn't around." She replied. She draped her arms around Cait giving her a playful grin. Cait brushed Bethanys' arms off, and sat down in one of the small metal chairs in the room.

"Check the papers Jason, it's very rare for them not to send one out." Spoke Cait. Jason began punching in more keys on the computer, and when he stopped a black and yellow screen appeared which was made to look like caution tape. It read;

The employees of the Widows Web would like to apologize, we are unable to post this months guild papers. Due to the current war between Colonial space and the Federal government, the Federal government has issued a new law has been passed placing bounties on bounty hunters. Now even though this is very ironic, we have decided to do a system check and make a few other adjustments to our network to assure that we will not be hacked or traced. Once again we apologize for this inconvenience, the guild papers will be sent out as soon as we can be sure that our members will not be endangered.

"Well look at that." Started Bethany. "The government is now sending bounty hunters after bounty hunters." She laughed to herself, leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry girls. This station might be a little banged up, but were still undetected. Plus we know the Feds have no money, they're just trying to make it look like they're still working." Reassured Jason. Cait got up from her seat and started for the door.

"We should leave now, don't want other hunters to get the jump on us." She explained. Bethany followed her, but Jason didn't move.

"Now you just wait a minute. You and me were just getting some quality time together… And _she_ interrupted us." He complained, jerking his thumb towards Bethany. "How about a little something for the road." His grin made him look like a small mischievous child. And even though Cait would have quickly agreed to it, Bethany beat her to the punch.

"I can't believe you!" She screeched, her voice getting so high pitch it made them flinch. "Is that all you think about, my GOD." But Jason squeezed his way between them, placing an arm over Cait, and pulling Bethany against him.

"Beth babe don't fret. You can join in. I mean how long has it been since you've had that stick up your ass?" Bethany jumped slightly as he slapped her rear, but instead of getting pissed and hollering a small hint of blush formed on her cheeks. To any other person this picture would send them into a delirious convulsion. There was tall skinny Cait at one end, a mix between a human and digimon, an average sized man in the middle, who seemed to bend down to reach the short Gazimon, who came up to his stomach.

Cait glanced at Bethany, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Cait didn't care either way, sex was good, especially when there was no strings attached, and well, she _had_ grown attached to Bethany. But Beth was a little harder then Cait, they have done so much with each other (in bed and on the job) so she too felt for Cait. But it was no complex train of thought that lead her to cave in, all it took to convince her was; How long has it been since I've gotten laid?

"Lets go." She sighed, giving in to him.

"Great." Jason spoke, shrugging away from the girls and moving back towards the computer. "You two go get ready, I'll shut this down." Cait walked out, not really waiting for Jasons' permission, leaving Bethany standing in the door for a few seconds before she too took off down the hall.

PERFECT! How long has it been since I've scored with both of them! Jason spun around almost dancing his way back to the monitor, but once he got there something caught his eye. That stupid red light that interrupted his fun with Cait was once again flashing. He began punching in more keys, bringing up another message. But this one wasn't from the Widows web, it was however sent through the same connection proving that someone has managed to hack into their network. This one was nice and short.

Attention all hunters! The bounty hunters Phoenix force is calling out the current bounty on William, any hunters caught trying to take this bounty will be killed, don't interfere!

But instead of filling him with fear and doubt like it was supposed to Jason couldn't help but chuckle. "Go ahead, you try it pals." He whispered. But as he shut down the computer his thoughts continued on the matter. I must give it to them, they were smart enough to maintain the channel through the Widows' mailing service, so they have some brains. But they're probably nothing but a few hackers, nothing to alarm the girls about. And with that said he turned to join the girls. He moved down the halls silently, hoping to catch the girls in the middle of something. But to his dismay the girls sat on the bed talking.

"Come on… If all you're gonna do is talk we might as well leave now." He chimed in as he stepped into the room. And to his surprise it was Cait that answered.

"How do you know we didn't have a quickie and are ready to go?" She joked. Meanwhile Bethany pretended to yawn, stretching back and laying on the bed.

"Now, don't even joke Cait." Started Jason, but Cait laid back on the bed, putting her arm over Bethany.

"Nah really I'm kinda tired." She joked, but stopped when Beths' hand began stroking her breast. Jasons' disappointed frown was quickly wiped away. Now that's more like it." He spoke as he slid his shirt off and crawled into the bed. Jason crawled over Cait, who was now getting one tit rubbed by Beth, and the other sucked on. Her eyes closed as Jason leaned forward, giving her a small kiss. Cait couldn't help but to arc her back as Beth continued sucking on her tit, the way that she licked it at the tip before actually moving down and giving it a small nibble was working wonders for her.

Her hands began to find their mark on her companions, one caressing Beths' head as it continued to glide up and down over one boob, and the other making its way to Jasons' pants. But she froze when Jason stopped kissing her and moved down her neck, planting small bites all the way from her neck to her chest, until he too began to suck on her other nipple. She almost regained enough control to remove his pants when he swiped her arms away, holding them both above her head. As her breathing grew louder Bethany began to suck harder, to increase the pressure each time she bit down. But she never hurt her, never bit down hard enough to pierce, but just enough for Cait to feel Beths' teeth.

Jason on the other hand was giving her other tit a nice tongue job, rubbing her sensitive spot against the roof of his mouth and breathing his hot moist breath on her chest. Cait was filed with such ecstasy that at first she didn't notice the tugging at her tail as Jasons' right hand crept under her midsection, but when she noticed she was laying on his arm, and his hand was resting on her tight slim abbs she knew what was coming. Jason slid his dick down into her, reaching deep down inside her and seeming to touch every part of her. She rocked back and forth slightly trying to give Jason his own spurts of joy (but he was having plenty of fun without her trying.), she gave up trying as Bethany's tongue slide across her tit. Cait soon realized that she had no control, that she was just here for the ride. She could feel her cheeks flush with warmth as Jasons' thrusts became quicker and grew harder, making her almost jump with each angelic thrust. But as her breaths became small silent pants, Beth rose her tail up, giving Jason a grand view of her ass. She began to wag it across his chest, and let it crawl first across his neck, until she resorted with twitching it in his face.

Jason ignored the tail as it played around his chest, and even though he was enjoying the view of Beths' small tight ass (Which to his surprise had no stick up it.) he was quickly reminded that the bitchy Beth living with him was the same bitch in bed rubbing her tail all over his face. But hey he wasn't about to let that get him down. Jason released Caits' tit and clamped his teeth down on her tail, making Beth bite harder on Cait. They both let out a small moan as Beth tried to tug her tail free, and Cait spazed into her orgasm. And the shocked twitch from Cait as Beths' teeth squeezed down on her tit was just enough to send Jason into his. Jason pulled out of Cait, with Beths tail still I his mouth. (Which was starting to get red.) But when Beth released Cait she pulled back down as Caits' lips met her own. Jason grabbed Beths' tail, pulling her to her feet over Cait, whom had grabbed Beth's hands and planted them on her shoulders. Even though Beth would never admit it they both knew very well that she liked it rough.

She mumbled Jasons name as Cait moved to her neck, biting softly. But Jason just smiled as he pulled her onto her feet. Jason held her tail in his left hand, and rose his right up and out, quickly bringing it down on Beths' perfectly smooth ass. She cried out in shock, giving Caits' shoulders a small squeeze as Jasons' hand found its mark again. As Jason continued smacking her ass, Cait drifted lower and lower, giving her rack a nice hard bite as she passed them, but she stopped when he head was under Beths' crotch. Beth struggled to get her hands free, as her ass grew hotter with pain. But she could feel Cait slipping something cold around her wrists, and when she looked down she found herself handcuffed to the bedpost.

"C…Cait?" She cried out, but her only answer was Caits' warm wet tongue wrapping around her clit. Jason lifted her tail higher, placing Beth on her toes as Caits hands now pinched at her tits. She began to cry out as Jasons' hand came down even harder. Tears filled her eyes as Jason hit the same spot over, and over, and over. Jason eyed her plump red ass, which was so bright it almost seemed to glow, he made sure to hit the same spot, just below the tail and over her cheeks each time. And when Beth began crying his name he decided to have some fun.

"Beth babe, just say you love me and you'll do whatever I say and I'll stop." He stated. But as the first tear dripped out of her eye she replied.

"Jason..(Gasp) You're a dick." She hated to sound weak, but she'd never admit to either of them how much she loved this feeling right here. But as she thought Jasons' spankings couldn't get any harder they did.

"Come on babe, do I have to go find a whip?" He questioned. But Beth remained silent. (Beside for her gasping as Jasons hand met her sore tender butt.) Caits tongue made small circles across her clit, but she fought back her climax, trying not to give in to them. Jason quit smacking her, but her ass still roared with pain, and she never expected what came next. It wasn't a whip, but Jasons' dick that forced its way up her ass, forcing her to arc her back and clench her teeth together. Cait now switched spots, fingering her vagina and nearly chewing on her sore tits. But her rear felt like it was on fire as Jason continued thrusting his large human dick up her small digimon ass. And it wasn't long before she popped two orgasms on Caits' fingers, or joygasms as Beth called them. And finally she couldn't take any more.

"Fine… stop." She whispered. But both Cait and Jason continued.

"That's not what I told you to say." He joked as his cum shot up through her ass. She shot the next sentence out so fast it was hardly audible.

"Jason I love… I'll do whatever you say, please stop." And with that Jason shot the last of his juices into her and pulled away. Cait too slid out from under her. For a brief second they all just sat there, but finally Jason un-cuffed Beth and tucked the handcuffs in his pants pocket.

"Well, I'll get the ships ready." He spoke as he pulled his shirt back on and headed out the door. As Cait slipped her clothes back on Bethany rolled onto her stomach, it hurt for anything to touch her sore rump right now.

"Yow… That looks painful." Spoke Cait.

"Huh, oh it didn't hurt that much." She lied. "I just thought we ought to get going."

It was about half an hour later when they were all cleaned up and strapped into their ships in the hanger. Bethany was still rubbing her ass whenever she thought the others weren't looking and Jason kept fidgeting with his shirt, making sure the hickeys weren't showing on his neck. But finally he finished reading through the checklist on their intercoms.

"Ok, systems set. The destinations are set so we should reach Earth in a few hours." He spoke.

"Assuming our ships don't break apart on the way." Joked Cait. The small one-man ships were just like the station, old, broken, and looked as if they would never fly.

"They'll hold together…" Spoke Jason, but he didn't sound to sure himself. But as the hanger door slid open, one by one the ships rattled out. They flew for about an hour in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts, but finally Jason broke the silence. "Hey Beth, saw you holding you're rear back at the station. It still hurting?" He teased. None of them saw how red her face turned. But if they would have they would have died with laughter.

"You stupid dick! I was not holding my-" She was cut off as Cait turned her intercom off, enjoying the solitude of her ship. Unlike the other two her thoughts were not at peace. She studied the small dot outside (one of the many.). Knowing that was Earth… Earth, her birthplace. She couldn't help but wonder if her mother had been hung yet, or if she was out-casted from another village. Cait always knew that she was different, she wasn't a digimon or a human, and her mom never tried hiding the truth from her. She was a half-breed. The result of some rich old man raping one his many digimon servants. Later the man was murdered, she hoped it was by her mother but couldn't say for sure, and her mom became an out-cast. In this world people look at sex many ways, but no matter whom you talk to, people hate digimon and human matting, and on the rare cases that it happens the offspring and parents were often shunned. But unlike her mom, Cait managed to run into two people, who really didn't care that she was a half-breed. They were bounty hunters, Bethany and Jason, and after a long chain of events that led to the three of them killing some drug lord, Cait was invited to go live with them. Each one was an outcast, Jason was actually some millionaires' son that after failing out of collage took his fathers money and ran for it, and Bethany was kicked out of her clan for having an affair with the queens' favorite boy-toy. And it's been about five years since their meeting, five memorable years where she could fit in.

Suddenly Caits silence was violated by an array of alarms and lights, she quickly flipped the intercom on just in time to hear Jason blaring commands.

"Reduce your' speed, something's coming into conventional space." He shouted. As the three ships screamed to a stop four more ships appeared around them. Each one about twice the size of theirs, and seeming to glow with brilliance.

"Wow, what do we have here?" Came another voice through the intercom. A man, probably in his thirties.

"Well, three unregistered ships heading towards Earth… My guess is bounty hunters." Chimed in another voice, this one was a female.

"With ships that old… They're never gonna make it to Earth." Spoke yet another voice.

"Jason?" Cait as they're ships turned away from Earth. As the controls started blinking Cait couldn't help but panic.

"They're not heading for Earth." Spoke a deep, darker voice. "Can't you see they're lost." He continued. Caiths' intercom started screaming with static, but still she could make out Jasons' voice.

"Shit, they've hacked us!" He shouted.

"They were heading towards the sun, let me give them a hand." Continued the voice. The four ships disappeared as they sped away, and the remaining three ships sped towards the glowing star known in this solar system as the sun. The controls quit blanking as the other ships flew away.

"Shit, girls traveling at this speed we'd have to burn out our thrusters just to set a new course." Explained Jason.

"Well apparently we can't stay here." Replied Bethany.

"Agreed babe, ok we'll have to manually turn towards Earth, give your thrusters all they can handle. But be warned we won't have enough fuel to make a safe landing. Ok, on three, try not to bump anyone. One…Two…Three!"

The three ships spun around as flames spewed from their backs. There was a small clunking noise as Caiths and Jasons' ships grazed each other.

"Hey…" He called out as they returned to their original course. About a half an hour later they entered Earths' atmosphere, and Cait watched helplessly as Jasons ship strayed away. The two ships sped towards Earth and slammed into the ground. Cait blacked out on impact…

Who knows how long she was out, but as the fire from her burning ship reached her hand she was quickly woken. She jumped up, almost lunging into the fire, and studied her surroundings. Her ship lied in flames before her, and around her was a vast empty wasteland. The only other shape she could see was another ship burning a few yards away. She quickly limped over to it, trying to ignore the agonizing pain in her hips. But her heart nearly stopped when she saw that Bethany was still laying in the ship un-conscience. She tugged her out, collapsing once she thought they were far enough from the ship.

Caits vision was cloudy, but she could still make out the large bruised lump on Bethanys' forehead, along with a terrifying gash on her left leg. She lifted her up, crying softly to herself. She needed help, and fast. She could hardly make out the small black dots across the horizon, hopefully, that was their destination, the small village of Styrin. She marched for what seemed like hours, Bethany waking up and mumbling to herself every few minutes, but nothing Cait could understand. Finally she reached the village, but as she dropped to the ground all hope of survival went with her. The village was in shambles, scorched by a fire, and all that remained was ruins. She gripped her knee, which seemed to scream out in pain. But her small ray of hope was restored when a small old woman appeared standing over her.

"'Ell, it's very ironic that ye'd appear at a time like this." She spoke, her voice seemed as dry as this barren land.

"Wha… What happened?" Cait questioned. The old lady seemed to cackle at this, her long frizzy white hair hanging down in her face.

"The bandits, they burned down the village, and took the villagers away for food. You just missed them Cait." She explained. As the old lady spoke her name Cait was assured this was Styrin, her home. But her mind was to panicked to place the women.

"Please… My friend, she's badly hurt." Cried Cait. Once again the woman cackled to herself.

"You don't look so good yourself." She chanted. But as her laughter died down her dry cracked lips formed a grim smile. "Ay shall do what Ay can, but she needs the help of others. Ye must go and save them, prove to them that even freaks like us can make a difference." Cait pulled herself to her feet, trying to make out words, this old lady spoke with such slang and a very heavy accent, it almost seemed that she was speaking another language.

"I can't. I'm hurt… Please help us." Cait tried again. But the old lady cackled once more.

"HA! Ye's hurt, she's hurt! Why not send'e old crippled after dem." She spat out. "Go Cait Sithe, show dem dat even we freaks can help." The woman rose her hand to her face, brushing the hair away and revealing her eyes, which were completely blue, pupils and all. Cait looked out at the desert, studying it closely. And limped away towards a band of black dots marching across the desert as the old lady cackled behind her.

"Thars the way, show dem wot ye can do!"


End file.
